Fairies in Water
by Melanie Cricket
Summary: When Aquarius doesn't wasn't to get on the train, she finds a suprise inside. First fanfic short story, please R&R. Will get better as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to take the student train, I am a teacher after all." Aquarius complained to Professor McGonagall.

"You have to take this train because you look like a student, and not a teacher!" McGonagall replied grumpily. "We have been over this far too many times, so I do not wish to hear about it anymore!" Then the Professor walked off in a hurry, leaving Aquarius on the train.

"_Well somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"_ Aquarius thought to herself. After realizing she absolutely had to get on the train with the students, she trudged over to the train and climbed aboard. Right in front of her was an owl holding a piece of parchment that read: Special Seat for Teachers, Car 365. "_Whoa, I get a whole train car to myself, just because I'm a teacher? Wicked! " _Aquarius was much happier to sit in her own train car, rather than sit with students. In all truth, she liked being alone better than being with lots of people. She found her car, and then went in. "Amazing!" She exclaimed to herself. "This is absolutely wonderful!" She ran to one of the many doors and opened it. Inside was a kitchen, fully furnished. She looked in the cupboards, hoping that inside there would be something sweet, and found to her surprise, that inside was every candy that ever existed. So she took a packet of jujubes, and explored the rest of her car, which seemed more like a house. She found a bathroom, with a tub, a shower and a sink. All of which had working water. A bedroom, with a bed, a vanity, with a mirror and finally she found a sitting room. The sitting room had a large television, and many sofas and chairs. She went to get a drink from the fridge in her kitchen, took out a cream soda, then went back to watch some T.V. After a couple of shows, there was a knock at the door. So Aquarius opened it up and saw a girl standing there. She had brown bushy hair, and also beside her were two boys, they all looked the same age. "Hello, can I help you?" Aquarius tried to sound pleasant, but she was really quite annoyed.

"Yes, I heard you are our new charms teacher. Is it true?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am, my name is Aquarius Moonshimmer, what is yours?"

"I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," Hermione was pointing to the boy with red hair. "And this is Harry Potter." Harry was the boy with black hair.

"Oh, Harry, Potter. That's nice. Would you like to come in? I have unlimited food, drinks, and a have a television." Aquarius said. The two boys looked very interested, but the girl, not so much. "I also have books, lots and lots of books." That seemed to get her attention.

"Well, it couldn't be that bad to stay, you are a teacher after all." "_Hmmm, where have I heard that one before?" _Aquarius thought jokingly to herself.

"Harry, Hermione, you've got to look at this!" Aquarius recognized the voice as the redhead's, "

_What was his name, oh yeah Ron." _"Don't worry, he's probably just found the magic cupboards and refrigerator, that's all." Aquarius told Hermione reassuringly.

"This cupboard, it has anything and everything I want!"

"Okay Ronald, we're coming to see it!" Hermione said, clearly annoyed. Aquarius thought about the three people who had come to her door, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione had made it sound like a big deal when she said his name, but Aquarius didn't really know why. Was he some sort of celebrity in the U.K? She didn't know much really, she wasn't from there, she was from North America, and the teachers from Hogwarts found her and invited her to temporarily replace the charms teacher. Being a fairy, charms aren't that hard to teach. Although she wasn't going to let anybody know her secret, or else who knows what might happen. The only people who know she's a fairy are the staff. It is quite easy to tell if someone is a fairy, if you know all about them. Fairies get offended whenever you are rude, they have tattoos, from the moment they get their wings, and they are very beautiful or very handsome. Aquarius' hair was blonde, her eyes changed colours, but she preferred them light purple, like her tattoo and her wings. Her skin looked like she got a beautiful tan from going to the beach, except that was her natural skin tone. Her wings were unusually large, even though she was very tall. Her wings were shaped like a butterfly's but they were almost transparent, but you could tell that they had a light shade of purple. Aquarius was a great dancer. She could dance to any song, classical or modern songs.

Thinking back to her last thought Aquarius asked Hermione "So who is Harry Potter anyway?" Hermione let out a small gasp; she had a surprised look on her face.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Hermione questioned. Aquarius nodded. "Well, he is the only known person to have survived the killing curse. You know what that is right? Good. You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry and his parents, but he can't kill Harry because his Mother gave up her life for him."

"Love is the ultimate weapon. It can stop death. It can make life. It can save and destroy, it can drive you to do things you thought impossible. It can do anything." Aquarius heard someone say from the doorway. "Ms. Granger, Professor Moonshimmer, the train has stopped."

Aquarius and Hermione turned and standing there was Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you." Aquarius replied sweetly


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome. Welcome, everybody. I am pleased to inform you that after a very long teaching period at Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick has taken a vacation." Albus Dumbledore announced in the Great Hall before dinner. "This does not however excuse you from taking charms lessons. I am honored to introduce: Aquarius Moonshimmer. She has come from far, far away. So far, she is Canadian. Yes, so if she may look or sound different, please treat her with respect because she is still a teacher at Hogwarts. Thank you. Now begin." Albus walked away and smiled at Aquarius.

_Wow, he told me he was going to introduce me, but I didn't think he would go that far with the whole respect thing. Well, I guess I should be grateful, this doesn't happen to a Canadian woods fairy every day. _Aquarius thought to herself while she ate her dinner.

Professor Hagrid said to her, "So, I guess this means you'll be taking up head of the Ravenclaw house too?"

"Yes, I am quite glad too. Did Albus tell you?" Aquarius inquired. Dumbledore said he'd tell the staff about her being a fairy, but Rubeus Hagrid sure didn't look like a teacher.

"That you're a fairy? Yeah, he told the whole staff, even me. If you don't mind my asking, how do you make your wings invisible?" Hagrid asked with a puzzled look on his face, while staring at Aquarius' back.

"Oh, I don't make them invisible; I guess you could say they are retractable, like a cat's claws." Aquarius answered. "Who is that?" She asked Hagrid. She pointed to a boy with whitish blonde hair.

"That is Draco Malfoy. He'll be in your class at one point or another. I should warn you, he… uh… he's a bit of a trouble maker. Watch out for him during classes." Hagrid said.

After dinner, Aquarius went to the Ravenclaw common room. "Excuse me, why are you in the common room if you're a teacher?" A girl asked.

"I am in here because I need to talk to the Ravenclaw students. So if you don't mind telling me, is everyone in your house here?" Aquarius asked the girl, a small amount annoyed.

"Yes, shall I get them?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you, what is your name?"

"Cho Chang." The girl replied then ran off to gather everyone.

"Thank you for coming down. I would like to tell you that I will be taking up head of house as well as charms teacher. If you have any problems, I would like you to come straight to me. If I have any problems with you, I will tell you. Thank you." Aquarius said, and then left the room. She headed back to her room, where she saw a letter that was slipped under the door. She opened it up and it said:

Dear Professor,

I didn't get my schedule for charms. Can you tell me when I need to come to class? If you can,meet me in the trophy room tonight at 7:00.

Mr. Draco Malfoy


End file.
